These Dreams Of Mine
by Brat-Child3
Summary: Sam is having some pretty erotic dreams about Danny. The only problem, are they really just dreams, or reality? DxS


**Authors Note: **Same as "Dear Santa" this is a fic I wrote a while ago that I thought was forever lost. Thanks dearly to _Fluffy-the-wolf_ for having saved it and sent it back to me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom... But my GOSH, if only... Who am I kidding? If only I were Sam!

**Warning: **Rating for adult situations!

* * *

**These Dreams of Mine-**

How was she ever going to act normal around him again after last night?

On the one hand, it was very possible it was all just a dream. Sometimes her dreams were so vivid it was hard to separate it from reality in the early morning hours. The only problem with that theory was the fact that it was already the school's routine lunch hour. Her head had usually cleared from sleep way before then.

Even if it were just a dream, why would she have a dream like _that? _More importantly, why would she have a dream like that about _him? _Dreams were suppose to be subconscious desires. Maybe she was wrong, but she really didn't think what happened was one of her desires. But if it weren't, why did she enjoy it so much?

On the other hand, if it wasn't a dream at all, it could only mean that he had experienced it to. Which would mean somehow it had been in his desires. But that couldn't be right.

Maybe Tucker was right. Maybe she should include meat in her diet. She was beginning to think she was lacking some serious nutrients in her brain.

"Some?" Tucker asked, holding his thick burger out to her as if he had just read her previous thoughts.

She felt her stomach churn at the smell of over-cooked cow flesh and smacked it away.

"Gross! Keep that disgusting garbage away from me, Tucker!" She warned.

"Freak out." He accused.

"Murderer." She shot back.

"Stop fighting, I can hear you all the way across the room." Danny pointed out as he took his usual spot next to Sam.

She stiffened noticeably at his presence and fell uncharacteristically silent as him and Tucker began to converse.

Should she bring it up? No, that wasn't really the question. The question was; _could _she bring it up? She hadn't been able to look at him or even speak to him all day. The worst part about it was the fact that he didn't even seem to notice. Some friend.

"Sam?" His voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked over at him with venomously narrowed eyes.

"I asked you a question." He informed.

"Well, excuse me for not making you my top priority and answering you right away."

Danny and Tucker exchanged confused glances.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tucker asked. "Because you've been acting weird all day. Even for you."

She shot him a murderous glare.

"Yeah," Danny confirmed. "And you haven't said a word to me all day. What did I do this time?"

Oh, so he did notice. She felt her anger dissipate with his words.

"Sorry," She apologized. "Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

"Uh, no. Not that I remember." He answered. "Why?"

"No reason." She began picking nervously at her salad.

"Okay, now I _know _something's up." He observed. "Spill."

She dropped her fork, staring forlornly at her untouched plate. "I had this _really _weird dream last night. You were in it. But the funny thing is, I'm not quite sure if it really was-"

"Hi, Paullina." Danny interrupted her as the said girl walked past with her nose in the air.

"A dream." Sam finished lamely.

Danny sighed at Paullina's lack of interest and turned his attention back to Sam. "What were you saying?"

Her only response was a gaze that could render the sweetest candy sour.

Danny's eyes widened at the death glare. "What?"

Sam gritted her teeth, stood, and smashed her salad into his face. Tucker smiled humorously as he watched her walk away, then faced Danny.

"What is her problem?" He asked bitterly as the dressing dripped from his bangs.

Tucker shrugged. "She's a girl. She doesn't need a motive."

"So why doesn't she pick on you?" He asked defensively.

"What can I say? The girls love me."

---

She had been lying in bed for two hours now. Every little sound kept her from sleep. She thought it might be him again, coming back. This time she swore she would be ready. But as the night got darker, her sleep induced mind began to ridicule her. It was just a dream, that was all. He would have acted at least a little strange today if it had been real.

"Just let it go." She told herself around one final yawn.

The moment she drifted to sleep, the window creaked open. Her eyes sprung wide at the sound. She turned from her side to her back to examine the window. It was open, but she was still alone. Her eyebrows lowered suspiciously, but she closed her eyes again.

Next she heard a crash, and in an instant was upright in bed. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on a jumble of school books that had been disturbed and were now lying in a heap on the floor.

"Danny?" She called, trying desperately to keep the tremor out of her voice.

She was greeted by silence, which began freaking her out all the more.

"Come on, Danny. If that's you, this isn't funny."

A blurry image formed beside her bed. She recognized the glowing green eyes seconds before Danny Phantom's full image was visible.

She gasped in outrage. "I knew it was you!"

She lunged at him angrily, but he held out his arms to catch her as they tumbled to the floor. He opened his bright eyes to her straddling his lap, her amethyst eyes practically shooting fire at him.

"I hope you enjoy going ghost, because as soon as I get done with you it'll be a permanent arrangement!"

He quickly lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers, cutting off her angry threat. He applied fierce pressure and a light sucking motion until he felt her begin to relax. He then laid back against the plush carpeting, pulling her down with him. Reality drifted away from her until a soft moan escaped his lips.

She broke the kiss, leaning up to look down at him.

"Danny?" She asked again, completely doubtful _he_ would ever kiss her that way.

He nodded and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

He gazed up at her a moment. "It's your fantasy." He breathed out.

His lips met hers again, and all rational thought was lost.

Wasn't their something she was suppose to ask him? Wasn't she suppose to be… _mad_? Yea, mad. That was it, she was furious with him. But why? What could this delicious creature possibly have done?

He carefully pushed her over, settling her back against the floor and immediately reclaimed her mouth.

Who gives a damn what he did? It couldn't have been that bad.

Her arms slid around his neck, welcoming the feel of his body as her own absorbed his full weight. Her parents would _flip _if they walked in and caught her sucking the lips off a ghost boy. The thought made her smile.

Danny broke the kiss and smiled down at her dreamy expression. He closed his eyes, giving her an Eskimo kiss before running the tip of his nose downward until his lips had access to her neck. She arched away from the tickling sensation of his breath against her skin, but was soon absorbed in the light kisses that gradually turned to gentle love nips.

_Was this really happening?_

His tongue flicked over her skin.

_Who cares._

Her breathing began to excel as his hands roamed lower, caressing delicate curves of her body. Different from the previous night. Then it had only been a heavy make-out session. But this…

She bit into her lip when his tongue mimicked his fingers caresses, dipping and gliding along her skin in torturously slow movements.

He was touching her tonight, tracing every curve and line with his fingers and following it up with his tongue. Very subtle moans sifted through his lips around the kisses and love bites, indicating he found her to be more delicious and desirable than any piece of dessert he had ever tasted.

His hands were now gliding over skin his eyes had never even seen, smoothing their way beneath the clothing that covered her. Her fingertips grazed his neck and sifted through his hair, unconsciously encouraging his advances. His hand dipped between her slender thighs, lightly teasing the delicate skin, making her shake with anticipation.

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Not now, not ever.

His lips left her skin for a moment, only to crush down on hers with a hungry force. His hand crept further up her thigh… further…

How could something so wrong feel so right? But it wasn't wrong. How could it be wrong? She should stop him. Maybe she should stop him.

His fingers moved a fraction of an inch higher and-

Oh _god, _that feels good…

---

Why was it that after a second night of something similar, though more complex, she was _still _unable to determine whether or not she had dreamt it?

It certainly felt real. In fact, her knees were still slightly weak as she walked nervously to her locker. Her eyes shifted guiltily to both sides as she flipped through the lock combination. She could feel that certain parts of her body were still oversensitive from his touch. There was no way it wasn't real.

"Hey, Sam."

Her eyes shot wide at the sound of his voice. She froze with her face in her locker, too afraid to move.

"Do you have the homework for History? Cause I kind of forgot mine."

She took a deep breath, closed her locker and faced him dead-on.

"Danny-"

"Okay, okay!" He held his hands up in surrender. "So I didn't do the work at all, I admit it."

Confusion settled over her like fog. Was he kidding?

"Forget about the homework." She demanded.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"Look, about last night-"

"It's okay." He cut her off. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, you're sorry for overreacting, and it's all good. And don't worry about last night. Me and Tucker decided to play video games like crazed ten-year olds since you weren't feeling up to hanging out."

"You're joking, right?" She asked dryly.

"I know, it's kinda of childish, even for us. But we had a good time, doesn't that count?"

She shook her head and placed a hand to her temple in disbelief. Without another word, she turned and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her.

"To the nurse, I think I'm losing my mind." She called back as she hurried away.

---

Caffeine was a good answer. There was no guarantee it wouldn't have the opposite effect and put her to sleep like it did to her grandmother, but to her it seemed worth a shot. She stood by her window, still dressed in her day clothes, peering out into the twinkling night sky.

"Okay, Phantom," She spoke out loud. "I'm ready for you."

Her eyes shifted to each movement, scanning the night sky with an eagles eye. After over an hour, her determined attitude began to wither and fade. She had counted over five shooting stars, a record in her own mind, and to her knowledge none of them were a certain white-haired halfa. A low whine rumbled her throat as she turned from her window. She gave a start when her gaze fell victim to the glow of green eyes. It only took a moment for her to recover from the shock.

"Danny!" She yelled. "Is that really you or not, because I'm really getting sick of these games!"

He didn't answer, but continued to hover just above the ground, looking down at her with… Longing? Sorrow? She didn't know, it was really impossible to tell. If she didn't know any better, she would almost label it a pleading look.

"What?" She asked crossly, folding her arms across her waist.

In one fluid movement, he swept toward her and lowered himself to the ground. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, but she easily dodged it.

"Either this is a dream, or you aren't really Danny. And if you aren't Danny, I don't want you touching me."

He tilted his head to the side slightly, taking in her eyes in disbelief of her words, wondering if she meant it the way it sounded.

"Even if you do have his eyes." She added. "And his voice." Her expression softened. "And his smile." Her eyes toured downward as her arms fell to her sides. "And his body." Her vision shifted back to his face.

The desire was now radiating from his eyes like sunbeams. He took a cautious step forward. Then another, and then the last. A heartbeat later, his lips melted against hers. She moaned in protest, but made no effort to escape as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her against him. He sipped at her lips, teasing with his tongue until he felt her shudder. Neither noticed they had moved until her back hit the wall gently. He advanced further, almost as if he were about to walk right through her. His chest crushed against hers, their legs entwined. She was now pinned by his body, and loving every second of it.

Hell, if she was going to be having these extremely pleasurable dreams, she wasn't about to question why, but instead decided to thank her extremely generous creator for the gift and milk it for all it was worth. After all, it would probably be the only chance she had to be with Danny this way, even if it weren't reality.

In that instant, she let all her defenses go and focused on the feel of him. His hands were running up and down her arms slowly, deliberately causing the inevitable tingles to shoot through her body. She let out a breathy moan when he pressed further against her and let his moist breath linger across her throat. She shifted slightly, repositioning her legs so the bulge in the front of his pants was cushioned snugly between her thighs.

His breath hissed between his teeth. He moaned out her name and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him and caressed up into his hair. A smile almost curved her mouth, but was quickly lost to a gasp of pleasure when she felt him rub his front against her. She squeezed her eyes closed and leaned into the sensation as the sound of his raspy breathing filled her head.

As they stood there, fully clothed in the stream of moonlight the spilled through the open window, they made love.

---

She walked up to him at his locker the next morning and stared at him expectantly.

His blue eyes shifted to the left, to the right and then up before focusing on her again. "Uh, hi?"

"That's an unusual way to greet your friend." She replied.

"Unusual greeting for an unusual girl." He added. "You've been acting so weird lately, I don't know what to say. For all I know, you might bite my head off."

A smile was playing about her lips, suddenly it faded as a look of deep thought overtook. She placed one hand on her hip, and her other to her mouth. Suddenly, she reached out and pinched his nose.

"Ah, what was that for?" He exclaimed, placing a hand over the abused spot.

She ignored the question as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Hmmm." She murmured.

Her hand reached out again, this time toward his arm, but he quickly pulled back.

"Don't do it again!" He ordered.

"Go ghost."

"What?"

"Go ghost." She repeated in a slightly more musical tone.

"But-"

"No one's around to see you, Danny." She pointed out. "Besides, I've got you covered. Now _go ghost."_

"Okay." He reasoned in unsure surrender.

Within the span of a second, he changed into Danny Phantom. She reached out again and ran her hand down his arm. She then placed her palm to his cheek. Suddenly she smiled and chucked his nose again.

"Sam!" He whined.

"Could Danny Phantom ever come out of you without you knowing it?" She asked.

"We're the same person." He answered, still holding his nose and causing himself to sound stuffy. "The ghost… _thing _has come out before when I went through the Fenton ghost catcher, but I really don't think that's healthy."

"So that's the only way he can come out?"

He changed back into his usual form before answering. "I told you Sam, it's all me. We aren't two different people."

She bit her lower lip as she let the finality of his words sink in. So that confirmed it really was dreams. In a way, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

---

Danny kept glancing at Sam as they sat at their usual table during lunch period. Her mood was unusually light, especially after how angry she had been over the past two days. She ate her food nonchalantly and spoke her usual sarcastic cracks whenever the subject turned to anything too shallow for her blood. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to stay focused long enough to follow the conversation.

"Stupid, huh?" Tucker asked.

"So stupid." Sam agreed.

They both looked over at him expectantly.

"Uh, right. That's really stupid." He agreed with an unconvincing smile.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'm fine. Nothing out of the ordinary here." He answered.

Tucker shook his head. "I think you're coming down with whatever weird, mood changing virus Sam just got over."

"No, I've just got some things on my mind." He retorted, sounding almost five years old again.

He leaned his cheek against his palm and stared intently into space, looking like an overly moody adolescent from a chick flick. He glanced up when Paullina walked past, but averted his eyes with boredom.

Sam's eyes wandered toward him, taking in his messy bangs, bright eyes, and very kissable mouth. It made the pit of her stomach go sour to think that someday she would have to witness some other girl brushing back those bangs, staring into those eyes, and kissing those lips.

She quickly looked away when his eyes met hers. Very subtly, and unnoticed by everyone else, he slowly scooted toward her until their legs were touching.

---

That night, Sam lie in her bed, squeezing her eyes closed and begging her body to sleep. She hugged her blanket close, anticipating the heartbreakingly real-feeling embrace she experienced in her dreams. She was almost tempted to take continuous douses of sleeping pills through the weekend so she didn't have to be disturbed from those dreams for a full three nights.

She sighed restlessly and opened her eyes, only to find Danny Phantom poised over her. He gave her an unsure smile, which she returned full bloom before grabbing his shirt and pulling him onto her.

"I've been waiting." She smiled deviously.

He responded to that with a lingering kiss. For the first time, she immediately kissed him back with shocking eagarness. It took a few tries before he was able to break the kiss.

"Sam," He whispered breathlessly. "Before we do something really crazy, I got to tell you; this isn't a dream."

She shook her head. "It's got to be."

His eyes saddned. "No."

Their eyes locked, and suddenly she shoved him off her, sending him tumbling out of the bed and onto the floor. She quickly jumped out of the bed on the opposite side, glaring relentlessly.

He sat up enough for his eyes to peek at her across the mattress top.

"Who are you?" She demanded bitingly.

His eyes turned sad. "You know who I am."

"You're Danny." She stated.

He nodded.

"But not _my _Danny." She finished.

"_Your _Danny?" He asked, finally standing.

"Yes." She confirmed. "You're not Danny Fenton."

"Sam, it's me!" He exclaimed.

"Prove it." She challenged.

He was silent a moment. "How?"

"Change out of ghost mode."

He opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it when she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

He nodded, and did as she asked. He stood staring at the carpeting with his blues eyes as she gaped at him.

"Danny!" She shrieked.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, peeking at her through his jet-black bangs. "Yea Sam, I think we covered that."

"Why didn't you tell me!" She pointed an accusing finger at him as she walked around the bed and advanced toward him. "I thought I was going out of my mind!"

He held his hands up. "Calm down, you don't want to do anything drastic."

"You manipulative, two faced, rotten little worm!"

He hung his head shamefully. "I'm sorry."

The quiet words were spoken so sincerely, it stopped her in her tracks. He may have looked innocent at the moment, but she wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"I wasn't planning to." He explained. "it's not like its some scheme I've thought up. I came here the first night because I wanted to talk to you about some things. But something overcame me when I looked down at you, and that's when I kissed you. And you didn't stop me, and then my motive for coming to you in the first place was completely forgotten. I didn't say anything the next day at school because… well, I'm a chicken. I went back that night to straighten things out, but I lost control again. The next day I was even more of a chicken because of how out of hand it got. And then last night… I have to admit I came back knowing what would happen. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't bring myself too."

"Why were you so afraid to say anything?" She asked, a lot calmer. "Obviously I liked it, don't tell me you were too dense to notice."

He gave an uneasy laugh. "I know you liked it." His expression turned sorrowful again. "You liked me as Danny Phantom."

"You're the same person." She repeated his earlier words.

"I know." He admitted. "But when I'm a Phantom, I'm a hero. When I'm not… I'm just me."

She frowned at his lack of self confidence. Imagine _him _not feeling good enough for _her_. She fought the urge to laugh at the thought.

"Danny, you're the one I wanted."

The moment the words left her mouth, she couldn't believe she said them.

He peeked up at her hopefully. "You're not mad at me?"

"No."

He didn't look convinced. "But you're something."

"Yes." She answered, giving no explanation just to watch him squirm.

"What are you gonna do?" He was now rubbing his arm anxiously.

She walked toward him slowly. "Lets see… You appeared in my room three nights in a row, rendering me helpless to you're magic fingers and tongue of pleasure, and then wouldn't fess up, letting me believe I was going insane." She stopped just short of pressing into him. "Only one thing comes to mind."

He looked nervous. "What's that?"

She lowered herself to her knees and placed a kiss on the fly of his jeans. "Pay back."

* * *

_Brat-Child3 :)_


End file.
